The present invention relates to guides for mineral winning and/or loading machines and particularly, but not solely, to guides for coal ploughs. A known guide is formed from components attached to the mineral face side of a conveyor with the machine moving back and forth along the guide. The machine is driven by a chain running in guide passages at the side of the conveyor and cover plates screen off these passages and perform a guiding function vis a viz the machine. The cover plates are usually pivoted to enable them to be swung outwards to permit access to the guide passages. A known guide of this type is described in German Pat. Spec. No. 1277181. Here the cover plates have welded attachments forming a guide rail at their lower ends for engaging an arm of the machine extending into the lower chain guide passage for connection to the drive chain. Attachments also provide apertures at the ends of the cover plates for receiving hinge pins for effecting the pivotal mounting of the cover plates. Spacers inside the cover plates separate the upper and lower chain guide passages.
It is also known from German Pat. Spec. No. 2253567 to provide the pivot joints for the cover plates at the upper regions but this is generally undesirable since adequate space must be provided above the guide to allow the upward swivelling of the cover plates.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved guide and guide assembly of the aforementioned kind.